Wild Rose
by Ella Rose McCarty
Summary: —Tía Wouse. —Se abalanzó hasta mí. —Hola enano. —Le acomodé el gorro de koala que llevaba puesto y le sonreí —¿Estás listo para irte? Podemos comprar helado. —Le susurré guiñándole un ojo. —No creo que Anthony merezca un premio después de lo que hizo el día de hoy. —Jessica se entrometió viendo a mi sobrino con reproche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Twilight pertenece a stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

 **Wild Rose**

 **Capítulo uno: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me detuve para que mis latidos se regularizaran. Definitivamente necesitaba ejercitarme más.

Toqué la puerta del salón de Tony, para que la señorita Stanley me recibiera con cara de pocos amigos.

—Media hora de retraso. —Jessica reclamó chasqueando la lengua. —Todos los días es lo mismo. —La ignoré con un movimiento de hombros y busqué con la mirada al pequeño diablillo.

Anthony, que estaba sentado en una pequeña silla amarilla, me sonrió enseñando sus pequeños dientecitos de leche. Lo vi enternecida, mi sobrino de cuatro años era sin duda alguna el mocoso más adorable del mundo.

—Tía Wouse. —Se abalanzó hasta mí.

—Hola enano. —Le acomodé el gorro de koala que llevaba puesto y le sonreí —¿Estás listo para irte? Podemos comprar helado. —Le susurré guiñándole un ojo.

—No creo que Anthony merezca un premio después de lo que hizo el día de hoy. —Jessica se entrometió viendo a mi sobrino con reproche.

Le lancé una mirada molesta ¿De qué estaba hablando? Tony nunca se metía en problemas, siempre se comportaba y era educado con todo el mundo.

El pequeño escondió su carita en mi cuello, como hacia siempre que estaba avergonzado. Quise golpear a su estúpida profesora.

—¿Qué sucedió Tony? —Pregunté dejándolo en el suelo y agachándome para quedar a su altura.

Él bajó la mirada, y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en mi oído.

—Soy Batman. —Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que me costó muchísimo contenerme para no reír.

Obviamente a la señorita Stanley no le pareció nada divertido. Era una amargada.

—Anthony golpeo a dos de sus compañeros. —La profesora soltó con tono de reproche. Sus palabras me sorprendieron muchísimo, Tony nunca había sido un niño violento. —Cuando le pregunté por qué lo había hecho dijo que había sido Batman.

Quise reír ante las ocurrencias de mi sobrino, pero sabía que reír sólo iba a empeorar la situación. Stanley nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera.

—Anthony, cariño. —Le hablé viéndolo a sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda. —¿Sabes por qué Batman golpeo a esos niños?

Jessica frunció el ceño, claramente molesta de que le siguiera el juego.

—Empujaron a Amelie. —Soltó molesto. —Son malos, muy malos tía Wouse.

Yo me voltee hacia la señorita Stanley con una ceja alzada ¿Por qué estaba dándome la lata a mí, cuando todo lo que Tony había hecho había sido para defender a su amiga de unos matones?

—Ya hemos hablado con los padres de los otros niños. —Intentó explicar notoriamente cansada. —Es una situación difícil.

—Señorita Stanley, usted conoce a Tony desde toda la vida. —Después de todo ella y mi hermana eran algo así como amigas. —Él sólo estaba defendiendo a su amiga, no va a volver a pasar.

Tony asintió enérgicamente haciéndome sonreír. Y cuando creí que habíamos terminado con los sermones, Jessica se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que también deberíamos hablar de esas películas que Tony ha estado viendo —Volvió a verme como si el que Anthony tuviese la imaginación fértil fuese culpa mía. —No creo que sean apropiadas.

—No le veo nada de malo. —Me di de hombros. —A todos los niños les gusta jugar a los superhéroes.

—Pero Tony aún es muy pequeño para algunas de esas películas. -Me reprendió. —Él todavía no entiende muy bien la violencia, no ha aprendido a diferenciar lo que está bien o lo que está mal.

Claro que entiende, Tony era jodidamente inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que cualquier otro mocoso de su edad.

—Siempre le digo que cierre los ojos en las partes más violentas. —Le guiñé un ojo, el siempre obedecía a su tía Rose.

—No es suficiente. —Negó, entregándome un papel. —Ten, estas son algunas películas y caricaturas aprobadas por la junta de padres.

Recibí la hoja de papel con los ojos entrecerrados. Junta de padres, _puaj_ , no eran más que un montón de mujeres mantenidas, sin nada mejor que hacer, que joder a las madres que si tenían que esforzarse por cuidar a sus hijos.

Abrí los ojos al leer la lista de títulos en el papel. _Ridículo._

—¿George el curioso? ¿Dora? —Leí en voz alta, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Jessica puso los ojos antes de hablarme como si se tratase de uno de sus alumnos.

—Esas son algunas de las sugerencias. —Le entregó su pequeña mochila de Batman a Tony. —Y por favor Rosalie, no más atrasos.

Asentí molesta y tomé a mi sobrino de la mano. Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de la escuela me voltee a verlo.

—¿Crees que a Batman le gustaría un helado? —Pregunté viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero fue malo. —Hizo un puchero.

Yo negué y me puse a su altura para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Batman no debió golpear a los otros niños. —Tony bajo la mirada, avergonzado. —Pero él sólo quería ayudar a una amiga en peligro. —Le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué para susurrar en su oído. —Batman es mi héroe.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y yo no pude aguantarme y besé su cabecita. _Era tan adorable._

—Mami dijo que no puedo comer dulces antes de la cena. —Recordó viéndome nervioso.

Y era verdad, mi hermana siempre se molestaba cuando Tony no quería cenar por haber comido alguna golosina con su tía Rose. Me di de hombros, no sería la primera vez que rompíamos las reglas. Después de todo, yo era su tía, y estaba aquí para malcriarlo.

—Será nuestro secreto. —Puse un dedo en mis labios

…

—Estoy aburrido. —Tony reclamó mientras se estiraba en el sofá reclinable de papá.

Exhalé cansada, sabiendo que, si no encontraba algo que hacer pronto, se pondría travieso, y la última vez la casa había quedado hecha un caos.

—Podemos construir una torre de legos. —Ofrecí mientras cambiaba los canales.

—No, hicimos eso ayer. —Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces construimos otra cosa. —Ofrecí esperando que aceptase. —Como una casa o una pista de carreras.

—No. —Anthony se puso de pie y vino a sentarse junto a mí, aun molesto. —Quiero algo nuevo.

—Déjame pensar. —Dije mientras tomaba mi celular, él se pegó a mi interesado.

Siempre que se me acababan las ideas para entretener a mi sobrino, buscábamos en internet. Había algunas muy buenas y divertidas, como hacer nuestras propias burbujas y pintar huevos para la pascua.

Otras no tanto.

Solté un bufido cuando pasé por una en la que se necesitaban cosas que jamás encontraríamos en casa. Queríamos distraerlo, no crear una bomba.

—Podemos hacer galletas. —Leí en voz alta, sin pensar que era una pésima idea. Yo no sabía cocinar y Bella odiaba que desordenaran su amada cocina.

—¡Galletas! —Saltó emocionado. Yo lo miré asustada cuando corrió a la cocina. ¡Oh mierda!

—¡Alto ahí enano! —Lo detuve cuando iba a sacar una de las costosas ollas de mi hermana. —Primero ve a lavarte las manos.

Él corrió al baño, mientras me dedique a sacar cuidadosamente todas las cosas necesarias para preparar las estúpidas galletas. _Tú y tus estúpidas ideas, Rosalie._

Cuando Anthony regresó, con un delantal que debía ser de su madre. Lo subí en un banquito para que quedara a la altura apropiada para trabajar en sus galletas y recité lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de mi esfuerzo por separar las cosas para que no se armara tanto desorden, Tony se las ingenió para regar harina por todos lados. _Era oficial, Bella iba a matarme._

—Ahora, aquí dice que tienes que amasarla con tus manos. —Leí en mi celular cubierto de harina, él me observó sonriendo emocionado, al parecer no había nada más divertido que tener las manos en la masa.

Mientras Tony jugueteaba en la cocina, Isabella entró en la casa cargando bolsas del mercado. Fui a ayudarla, no sin antes advertirle a mi sobrino que no se moviera.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Mi hermana preguntó viéndonos desconfiada. —Rosalie, ¿por qué mi hijo está cubierto de harina?

—¡Galletas mami! —Exclamó, bajándose del banquito y corriendo hacia su madre. —Hice galletas.

—¡Tony! —Bella reprendió a mi pequeño sobrino, que acababa de descubrir sus dotes culinarias. —No toques nada, tus manos están pegajosas.

—Lo shiento mami. —Hizo un puchero adorable, era imposible enojarse con él.

Ella sonrió y con su hijo en brazos camino hasta la cocina. Observó el lugar con una mueca en el rostro y se volteó para verme.

—Tú vas a limpiar esto. —Señaló el desastre frente a ella. Yo puse los ojos, Isabella podía ser tan exagerada.

—Claro que voy a limpiar. —Me voltee a ver al pequeño en brazos de mi hermana. —Pero alguien tendrá que ayudarme.

—Mami, tenemos que terminar. —Mi sobrino dijo de repente, yo desvié la mirada al bol con la masa de galletas, haciendo una mueca. No se veía nada apetitoso.

—mm…Mami va a terminarlas. —Su madre le sonrió con dulzura. —Ahora quédate con tu tía Rose, mientras mami cocina.

Bella me entregó a su pequeño y murmurando algo por lo bajo comenzó a buscar ingredientes para hacer galletas.

Cuando dejé a Tony en el sofá y me dediqué a buscar las películas, él saltó entusiasmado.

—¿Batman? —Señaló al televisor, yo asentí esperando que mi hermana no hubiese escuchado.

—Rosalie, nada violento. —Isabella ordenó desde la cocina. – Vean un canal para niños.

Puse los ojos, a Tony no le gustaban las caricaturas de los canales que Bella y la señorita Stanley consideraban apropiados para niños de su edad.

—No, Wouse. -Reclamó al verme cambiar el canal a pepa pig. —Ese es para bebés.

—Lo siento amigo, ordenes de mamá osa. —Lo vi con una mueca.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se marchó a su habitación. Tuve que contenerme para no soltar una risotada, era tierno incluso enojado.

Como no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sentada viendo a la condenada cerdita, me acerqué a la cocina, resignada a limpiar el desorden de mi adorable sobrino.

—Me encontré con Sarah Lewis hoy en el mercado. —Mi hermana habló de repente, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. —¿Recuerdas a Thomas Hall? —Asentí, sin entender a qué iba todo esto. —Van a casarse ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Desde cuándo andas de chismosa? —Cuestioné curiosa, este era un comportamiento inusual en Bella, ella se sonrojó.

—Supongo que me molestó. —Se dio de hombros y desvió la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi hermana era tan… extraña. ¿Por qué podría molestarle que una idiota como Sarah Lewis fuera a casarse con el aburrido Hall? ¿Acaso sentía algo por él? Lo dudaba, ni siquiera ella podría soportar a un fracasado como él.

—¿Por qué podría molestarte? —Pregunté antes de comenzar a sacar más conclusiones precipitadas. —No sentirás algo por Hall, ¿Verdad?

—No seas tonta, claro que no —Bella negó, viéndome molesta. —Olvídalo, es ridículo. —Le restó importancia y volvió al trabajo con las galletas, esta vez colocándolas en el horno.

Puse los ojos ante la actitud de mi hermana, siempre hacia lo mismo. Cada vez que teníamos estas raras conversaciones sobre sentimientos y problemas, se cerraba, restándole importancia y dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Y no voy a negarlo, muriendo de curiosidad.

—Oh no, nada de eso. —La vi con los ojos entrecerrados. —Vamos Bella, soy la única que puede escucharte.

Ella bufó resignada.

—Es sólo qu-… Que es injusto, que después de todo lo que Sarah me hizo pasar en el instituto y luego cuando volví embarazada de Tony. —Hizo una mueca, probablemente recordando el pasado. —No me parece bien, que después de todo eso, aun tenga su final feliz.

—¿Final feliz? —Solté una carcajada por el término. Una vida casada con el señor aburrido me parecía bastante alejado de un final feliz.

—No me mires así. —Me fulminó con la mirada. —Es un final mucho mejor que el mío, tienes que admitirlo. —Hizo una mueca. –Thomas puede ser aburrido, pero es inteligente, tiene dinero y es muy guapo.

La vi con los ojos abiertos, discordábamos en al menos dos de las tres cualidades de Thomas Hall. El tipo tenía dinero, sí, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo podría hacer que me casara con él.

¿Y mejor final que el de ella? Por favor, Bella tenía un hijo maravilloso, y un trabajo que le encantaba, además sólo tenía veinticinco años, aún quedaba mucho para pensar en un final.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando Bella? —Quise sacudirla por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar. —Tienes veinticinco, no puedes estar pensando en un final feliz. —Levanté los brazos. —Tu vida no ha acabado.

—¿Realmente crees que un hombre decente va a querer casarse con la madre de un niño de cuatro años? —Soltó molesta.

—Si no es así, quiere decir que no es tan decente. —Me di de hombros. —Bella, tienes que ser sincera contigo misma. —Ella me observó sin entender. —Después de que Tony nasciera has tenido novios fantásticos, pero ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Bella había tenido unos cuantos novios serios después del nacimiento de Tony, la mayoría de las mujeres habrían estado encantadas en tener la atención de cualquiera de ellos. Pero mi hermana, ella quería al hombre perfecto.

Vi que se quedó con la mirada fija en uno de los armarios de la cocina y supe que estaba recordando al padre de Anthony, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

Decidí que era mejor dejarla sola, había muchas cosas en las que Bella y yo no estábamos de acuerdo y el padre de Tony era una de ellas.

Mi pensamiento viajó al día en que Bella se presentó en casa con una mirada desolada y casi desesperada. Recuerdo como se arrojó a los brazos de mi padre, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Sólo nos dijo la verdadera razón de su visita, varias semanas más tarde. Cuando papá amenazó con llevarla al hospital, después de verla vomitar por tres días seguidos. Estaba delgada y débil, pasaba los días encerrada en su cuarto, llorando, el pobre Charlie se estaba volviendo loco de la preocupación.

' _Estoy embarazada'_ Fueron sus palabras, simples y claras. Y aunque yo ya lo sospechaba, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Después de todo, esta era la perfecta Isabella, el ejemplo a seguir, la niña de los ojos de papá.

La reacción de Charlie no fue la que me esperaba, no estaba nada contento con la noticia, especialmente cuando se enteró que no había padre en la foto.

Pero todo cambió en la primera ecografía de Bella. Al ver la imagen en el monitor la mirada de mi padre cambio por completo, el rudo Charlie Swan ya no existía, a partir de ese día se convirtió en el abuelo Charlie a tiempo completo.

Para mí demoro un poco más…mucho más.

Bella y yo nunca habíamos tenido una buena relación, pero eso nunca había sido un gran problema porque siempre habíamos vivido separadas, ella con su madre en Arizona, y luego en la Universidad en Nueva York, y yo en el aburrido pueblo de Forks.

Cuando Bella cumplió diecisiete decidió venir a pasar un tiempo con Charlie y terminar el instituto aquí. _El peor año de mi vida._

Por lo que tenerla aquí, en tiempo indefinido, me dejaba un poco ansiosa. Y el que estuviera embarazada empeoraba nuestra situación, no sólo porque las hormonas hacían todo diez veces peor, sino también porque si discutíamos, aunque yo tuviera la razón, siempre era yo la que terminaba como una perra por gritarle a la embarazada.

Fue después de una de nuestras discusiones por el control remoto que por primera vez sentí que tuvimos una conversación sincera, como hermanas. También fue la primera vez que mencionó al padre de Tony.

' _Cambia el canal'_ Ordenó sentándose en el sofá, acariciándose el vientre aun plano. Cuando no le hice caso y continúe viendo la película, ella se alteró y me arrebató el control remoto de las manos. La verdadera Bella jamás hubiese hecho algo así, Bella embarazada era mucho más agresiva…y divertida.

' _Estaba viendo eso'_ Dije más por molestarla que por la película. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me ignoró. _'¿Cuál es tu problema hoy? Todo el mundo ama el club de los cinco.'_ Su mirada se entristeció, y vi que tal vez había presionado un punto sensible.

' _Yo no…Ya no'_ Respondió en un susurro. Esperé paciente a que continuara fingiendo que prestaba atención en el programa de cocina en la televisión. _'Era la película favorita de él'_ Murmuró acariciando su vientre, dándome a entender que se refería al padre del bebé.

' _¿Dónde está, Bella?_ Pregunté no queriendo parecer demasiado curiosa. Sabía que sí comenzaba preguntándole el nombre ella se cerraría y ya no me diría nada, por lo que comencé con una pregunta más fácil.

Mi hermana llevaba casi tres años viviendo en Nueva York, estudiando arquitectura, en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país. Por lo que no era de sorprenderse que el padre de su bebé fuese de ahí, y cuando me lo confirmó, todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Iba a preguntarle su nombre, sin más rodeos, cuando Charlie llegó poniendo fin a la conversación.

Sólo volvimos hablar sobre el 'Neoyorkino', como había decidido llamarlo en mi cabeza, cuando estábamos en el hospital esperando la llegada de Tony.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida, papá corría de un lado para otro, haciendo preguntas estúpidas como '¿ _Te sientes cómoda?' o '¿Te duele algo?_ ' lo que terminó por sacar de quicio a mi hermana, que estaba teniendo contracciones cada vez más fuertes. Cuando Bella, lo expulso del cuarto con tono autoritario, yo iba a seguirlo, por ningún motivo me quedaría sola con Bellazilla, ella me detuvo con una sola mirada.

' _No te vayas'_ Ordenó molesta al momento en que tenía otra contracción, su rostro se suavizó después de un rato. _'Distráeme'_

' _¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?_ ' Pregunté acercándome a ella y tendiéndole el vaso con hielo que la enfermera había traído minutos antes. Espere su respuesta, expectante. Yo misma había pensado en miles de posibles nombres, pero ninguno parecía ser el adecuado.

Bella me observó como dudando si hablar o no, finalmente decidió responderme, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

' _Anthony'_ Sonreí al escucharlo, era perfecto. Bebé Anthony.

Cuando le pregunté de donde lo había sacado su rostro se ensombreció, y la sonrisa se borró. Bella exhaló y luego de analizarme con la mirada, comenzó a hablar.

' _Es el segundo nombre de su padre'_ Yo la vi sorprendida, siempre pensé que no quería que su pequeño tuviese alguna relación con su padre.

' _Rosalie'_ Me llamó y me vio a los ojos, seria. _'Tienes que prometer que nunca vas a decirle a nadie de donde viene este nombre'_

' _Lo prometo'_ Respondí confundida, no entendía el porqué de tanto secreto. Era sólo un nombre, el que tuviera algún tipo de relación con el padre no importaba.

Cuando la enfermera entró a buscar a Bella para finalmente llevársela a que tuviera su bebé, mi hermana me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Anthony Swan, no era un recién nascido bonito. Había nascido después de bastante esfuerzo por parte de mi hermana, un niño de tres kilos, sin pelo y muy rosado.

Las primeras semanas de Tony no fueron fáciles, especialmente para Bella, que después del nacimiento de su hijo parecía haberse deprimido aún más por la ausencia del Neoyorkino.

Tony tenía excelentes pulmones, como el doctor había dicho mientras reía. En ese momento creí que sólo se refería a su salud, pero días después, cuando Bella volvió con él del hospital, entendí.

En ese momento Tony era el ser más desagradable del planeta. Pasaba todo el tiempo llorando, la casa apestaba a pañales y hacer ruido estaba estrictamente prohibido cuando Tony estaba durmiendo o intentando dormir.

El día en que Anthony cumplió los dos meses, encontré a Bella llorando en la vieja camioneta que papá le había regalado cuando estaba en el instituto.

Cuando toqué el vidrio para llamar su atención, ella me vio asustada, como si la hubiese atrapado en algo. Antes de esperar alguna respuesta me metí en el lugar del pasajero.

' _Déjame sola, Rosalie'_ Escupió lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

' _No, hasta que me digas ¿Que mierda estás haciendo aquí?'_ Le devolví la mirada. _'¿Ibas a abandonar a Tony?'_ La acusé, Bella no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero jamás la había creído capaz de hacer algo así.

' _No, claro que no'_ Su respuesta parecía sincera, hasta que se mordió el labio. _'No voy a negar que lo he pensado'_ Admitió de repente, yo la observé horrorizada. _'Soy una madre terrible'_

' _Si no ibas a abandonar a Tony, ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?'_ Pregunte finalmente.

' _Iba a ver a padre de Tony'_ La tristeza en su voz era palpable. _'Iba a ir hasta allá y decirle la verdad'_ Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella agregó _'Pero él no quiere verme'_ Se lanzó a llorar desconsolada y todo lo que pude hacer fue intentar consolarla.

' _Él se lo pierde Bella'_ Acaricié su cabello.

' _Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa'_ Decía una y otra vez, como un mantra enfermizo. _'Lo perdí'_

Después de aquel día confirme que mi hermana continuaba perdidamente enamorada del Neoyorkino. Y que el tipo no tenía ni idea de la existencia de su hijo.

El primer cumpleaños de Tony llegó demasiado rápido, el bebé irritante se estaba convirtiendo en un niñito adorable. Su cabello era de un color tan diferente, y aunque Bella nunca menciono nada, siempre supe que lo había heredado de su desconocido padre. El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños fue inolvidable, por muchas razones.

En ese tiempo Bella estaba saliendo con Samuel. Se habían conocido en la biblioteca de su nueva universidad, y según mi hermana había sido amor a primera vista.

El nuevo novio de Bella era perfecto para ella, independiente, inteligente y adoraba a Tony. Un excelente partido para todas, excepto, Isabella Swan.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto, terminando de arreglarme, cuando oí la voz alterada, de mí hermana desde la cocina. Tony también por lo que comenzó a llorar, me acerqué a él e intenté calmarlo.

Minutos después Samuel salió de casa, para nunca más regresar.

Aun con Tony en brazos me acerqué a ver si estaba todo bien, cuando ella me vio extendió los brazos para que le entregase a su hijo.

Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, ella puso los ojos _'No es su padre'_ murmuró y yo la vi sin entender nada.

' _Edward Anthony Cullen es el padre de Tony, y nunca nadie va a reemplazarlo'_

Un par de años más tarde, luego de una despedida de soltera, una Bella mucho más amigable, confeso que en realidad había huido por miedo a ser rechazada.

Pero nunca le dio la oportunidad de quererlo. Edward Cullen aún no sabe que tiene un pequeño de cuatro años.

—Tia Wouse. —Tony llamó, finalmente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Fui hasta donde él estaba sentado frente a la televisión con el control remoto en la mano. Me vio con una sonrisa traviesa, él sabía muy bien que no podía jugar con el control remoto.

—Tony, tú sabes que no debes tomar eso —Lo reprendí intentando ocultar mi tono de diversión. —Es para adultos.

—Shh, es nuestro secreto. —puso su dedo en la boca indicando silencio. —Batman. —Susurró bajito tendiéndome el control.

Yo vi hacia atrás, comprobando que Bella no viera que estábamos desobedeciéndola y al ver que estaba distraída con la comida, cambié el canal.

—Shh. —Imité lo que él había hecho segundos antes, él sonrió y se acurrucó a mi lado.

Cuando la película estaba terminando, papá llegó reclamando del clima. Puse los ojos, era todos los días lo mismo. Colgó su chaqueta y guardó su arma en su lugar especial, lejos de niños curiosos.

—Bubu —Tony corrió hasta Charlie, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola campeón. —Saludó con una enorme sonrisa. —¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—Tengo una nueva amiga. —Soltó emocionado, Bella lo vio curiosa.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado? —Ella preguntó poniendo los brazos en forma de jarro y dándome una mirada de reproche.

Yo me di de hombros, había olvidado completamente las noticias de la nueva amiga de mi pequeño sobrino y de la justicia de Batman.

—Lo shiento mami, lo olvidé. —Se disculpó, y mi hermana se derritió por completo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Bella preguntó algo celosa. Con sólo cuatro años Tony era todo un rompecorazones.

—Amelie. —Sonrió emocionado. —Es muy pequeña, Tom y Aron la empujaron, pero Batman la salvó. —Dijo parándose como superhéroe.

Mi hermana lo vio sorprendida y algo nerviosa, papá por otro lado parecía completamente orgulloso.

—¿Jessica no dijo nada cuando fuiste a buscarlo? —Isabella preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Nope —Mentí dándome de hombros y cuando se dio la vuelta le guiñé un ojo al pequeño super héroe.

—Rosalie. —Papá me reprendió divertido, yo sonreí con inocencia.

Tony corrió a la cocina a buscar las galletas, que él creía había hecho, y se las enseñó a su abuelo. Papá me vio nervioso, preguntándome en silencio si era seguro comerlas, yo asentí y le susurré que eran de Bella.

—La cena esta lista. —Bella volvió para dejar una fuente de lasagna en la mesa, la comida favorita de mi sobrino. —Tony, ve a lavarte las manos —él obedeció y desapareció rápidamente.

Nos sentamos a cenar en silencio, de vez en cuando riendo de las ocurrencias de mi sobrino.

—Fui a ver una casa hoy. —Bella mencionó de repente, papá y yo dejamos de comer para mirarla. —Tenía un jardín maravilloso, y está en una calle sin salida. —Suspiró. —Pero está muy encima de mi presupuesto, y necesita una buena reforma.

—Pero tu trabajas en eso. —La vi con una ceja alzada.

—Eso significa que la remodelación me sería un poco más barato, nada más. —Ella negó. —Definitivamente no puedo permitírmelo.

—Cariño, tal vez pueda ayudarte con algo. —Papá ofreció. —Al menos para la entrada.

—Aun así, no creo que sea suficiente. —Hizo una mueca. —Tendré que esperar un poco más.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, Bells —papá le sonrió.

—Gracias Charlie.

Después de la cena me fui a mi habitación/sótano. Observé alrededor orgullosa de mí misma, el lugar estaba mil veces mejor que antes. El único problema era el condenado frio. Era como dormir en un maldito iceberg.

Bastaron dos toques a la puerta para que supiera que se trataba de papá.

—Hey Rose. —Saludó cuando lo dejé entrar. —Me gusta lo que has hecho con el lugar. —Comentó viendo alrededor.

—Gracias. —Sonreí. —¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté algo extrañada, Charlie nunca hacía visitas a mi cuarto.

—Sólo quiero hablar con mi hija menor. —Dijo fijando la mirada en una de las fotos pegada en la pared. —¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?

Fruncí el ceño, a Charlie nunca había parecido importarle lo que pasará en mi vida. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Bien supongo. —Me di de hombros, él me vio como esperando que dijera algo más. —Tengo que entregar panfletos y usar ropas ridículas, nada muy complicado.

—¿Cómo? —Me vio notoriamente sorprendido —¿Y el restaurante? —Puse los ojos, eso había sido meses atrás.

—Me despidieron meses atrás. —Solté una risa al ver la reacción de mi padre. —Después de que golpeara a uno de los clientes.

Charlie parpadeó varias veces, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar. _Hombre sabio._

—¿Y ahora que estás haciendo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Entregando panfletos en algunas esquinas. —Me di de hombros. —A veces tengo que usar trajes ridículos. —Hice una mueca de asco.

—Supongo que esto no es lo que quieres hacer por el resto de tu vida. —Dijo con cuidado, lo vi con una ceja alzada _¿Es en serio?_ —Pero si es lo que quieres…quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

—¿Qué? No. —Exclamé. —Claro que no quiero trabajar vestida de hamburguesa entregando panfletos toda mi vida, es sólo un trabajo temporario papá. —Suspiré, pensando en mi verdadero sueño, involuntariamente mi mirada se posó en uno de los ficheros que tenía colgados en mi pared.

—Me alegra saber que todavía te conozco. —Sonrió dirigiendo la mirada al fichero. —Entonces, creo que te va a interesar lo que voy a decirte.

Lo observé expectante.

—Van a abrir un nuevo taller. —Abrí los ojos sorprendida, poca gente era lo suficientemente valiente para atreverse a invertir en un pueblo como Forks —Harry me dijo que están buscando mecánicos —Papá me vio expectante, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

—¿Quién es el dueño? —Pregunté, con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Jacob? —Mascullé el nombre entre dientes.

—Jake es solo un muchacho, no tiene el dinero o la experiencia para manejar un lugar de esos. —Mi padre negó —Harry dice que es un tipo de la ciudad, eso es todo lo que sé.

Un tipo de la ciudad. Alguien nuevo, que no me conocía, que no sabía nada de los chismes de un estúpido pueblo, y que seguramente tenía mucha más experiencia trabajando en coches que el idiota de Jacob Black.

Tal vez finalmente podría tener una oportunidad de trabajar en lo que de verdad me gustaba.

—¿Sabes si aún están buscando mecánicos? —Pregunté, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

* * *

 **Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, no se preocupen no voy a abandonar las otras.**

 **espero que les guste, hace ya un tiempo que la tengo escrita... el summary apesta, voy a cambiarlo cuando se me ocurra algo mejor, soy pésima para resumir.**

 **Wild Rose es una flor de bach, si la buscan en internet va a salir para que tipo de situacion es utilizada y me parecio que calzaba muy bien con lo que estaba pasando Rosalie en este fic, no se imaginan cuanto me costò encontrar el titulo.**

 **Gracias a todas las que continuan leyendome, de verdad no saben lo que significa para mi, me ayudan a inspirarme, a que me den ganas de tomar la computadora y ponerme a escribir! de verdad muchas gracias!**

 **Cualquier cosa les dejo mi grupo de facebook emmettmcCartysangelfics**

 **Ella Rose McCarty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Twilight pertenece a stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

 **Wild Rose**

 **Capítulo II: Lean on Me**

Forks, Washington. Población 3.246 habitantes.

3.246 personas, y ninguna capaz de cambiar un puto neumático.

 _¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?_

En tres días llenos de entrevistas a presuntos mecánicos, había terminado de convencerme que Jasper nos había arrastrado al fin del mundo.

Suspiré frustrado, si encontrar un mecánico ya estaba pareciendo imposible, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo haríamos para conseguir clientes.

La mayoría de los coches en Forks parecían sacados de una película de los sesenta. Lo que serían genial, si no estuvieran en tan mal estado. Muchos de ellos necesitaban manutenciones urgentes, pero ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo parecía estar consciente de esto.

—Relájate Emm, aún tenemos algunos días. —Jasper, mi mejor amigo y socio, habló tranquilo y optimista desde su nuevo escritorio.

Puse los ojos, para él era fácil decirlo. Jazz trabajaba en la parte administrativa del taller y podía darse el lujo de escoger entre muchos candidatos calificados. Yo no tenía esa suerte.

—Este lugar es una mierda, maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió seguirte. —Solté una exclamación.

—Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte el que hayas decidido acompañarnos, jamás podría haber hecho esto sin ti. —Me dio una sonrisa triste, probablemente recordando toda la mierda que su familia había pasado en el último año. —Será difícil al comienzo, ya lo sabíamos, pero Alice cree que todo saldrá bien. —Sus ojos se iluminaron, como cada vez que hablaba de su esposa. —Y ya sabes cómo es, nunca se equivoca.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Pregunte preocupado por mi amiga, después de todo ella era la principal razón de nuestra mudanza. —¿De verdad crees que este lugar va a ayudar en algo?

—Tengo que admitir que tampoco estaba muy convencido con la idea. —Puso los ojos. —Cuando Alice dijo que quería mudarse aquí, pensé había terminado de perder la cabeza y que cambiaría de idea en un par de días, cuando descubriera que tendría que viajar dos horas de coche para irse de compras. —Reí, había pensado igual. —Pero no fue así, esta encantada. —Sonrió ampliamente. —Vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener a mi mujer de regreso.

Al menos la enana estaba mejorando, y eso ya hacía toda esta mierda valer la pena. Jasper era mi familia, y yo haría cualquier cosa por mi familia.

Además de la fama que el apellido de su familia le daba, Allie había conseguido hacerse un nombre por sí misma. Alice Cullen era una reconocida diseñadora de modas. Modelos, actrices y mujeres de la alta sociedad se peleaban por tener uno de sus diseños, y algunos de estos podían costar millones de dólares.

Era una mujer exitosa, demasiado exitosa.

Hace unos meses cuando Allie salía de su boutique por el garaje subterráneo del edificio, unos tipos armados la secuestraron. Dejando a Amelie, su pequeña, que entonces tenía dos años, como única testigo. Los hombres metieron a Alice en una camioneta y abandonaron a la niña asustada y completamente sola.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien pudo comunicarse con Jasper, pero recuerdo muy bien la reacción de mi mejor amigo cuando contestó la llamada de la policía.

' _¿Jasper?'_ Supe enseguida que algo andaba mal, cuando el rostro de mi amigo palideció y el aparato cayó al suelo, la pantalla del celular se hizo trizas.

Fuimos a la estación a la que habían llevado a la pequeña Amelie, y esperamos horas hasta tener noticias del paradero de Alice. La policía creía que intentarían comunicarse con Jasper para pedir por un rescate en cualquier momento.

Jasper no hablaba y apenas respiraba mientras esperábamos por la maldita llamada. Mi amigo parecía un maldito zombie. Entendía su preocupación, pero estaba dejando a la pequeña Amelie nerviosa, y a mí de mal humor.

Amelie dormía en los brazos de Esme, la madre de Alice, cuando uno de los agentes hizo una señal a Jasper para que se pusiera al teléfono.

Eran ellos, finalmente se habían comunicado.

Pedían un millón de dólares en dinero, para devolverla con vida. Me sentí como en una maldita película, y mi estomago se revolvió al pensar en lo que podría pasar. Si se habían atrevido a secuestrarla de esa forma, en plena luz del día, por supuesto que no dudarían en matarla.

El mayor problema era que Jasper no tenía todo ese dinero y a pesar de lo absurdamente rica que era la familia de Alice, todo su patrimonio estaba en inversiones y propiedades, y obtener tanto dinero vivo en tan poco tiempo no era nada fácil.

Finalmente, los agentes a cargo del caso de Alice armaron un plan para rescatarla. Era extremamente riesgoso, pero era lo único que teníamos.

Después de treinta y seis horas de angustia, nuestra Alice estaba a salvo. Afortunadamente los médicos que la examinaron dijeron que físicamente estaba todo bien, sólo tenía, algunos rasguños y moratones que se había causado por haber resistido al secuestro y las marcas de las cuerdas que utilizaron para inmovilizarla.

Otra noticia, que nadie se esperaba, era que Allie estuviera embarazada. Y mi amigo no podía estar más feliz por tener a su mujer y a su bebé a salvo.

Pero nuestra querida Alice, con su personalidad alegre y extravagante había desaparecido. Mi amiga se había convertido en una mujer irritable, asustadiza y melancólica. La interminable energía de Alice, por primera vez, parecía haberse acabado. Era tan extraño.

Pasaba los días encerrada en la hermosa casa, que Jasper y ella habían comprado cuando se casaron, no había nada que la sacara de ahí. Ni siquiera salir de compras para el nuevo bebé parecía entusiasmarle, lo que era bastante alarmante.

La pequeña Amelie tuvo que dejar de ir al preescolar, y Alice le prohibió ir a casa de sus amiguitos por miedo a que la secuestraran. Estaba paranoica.

Después las cosas solo empeoraron. Allie fue diagnosticada con estrés postraumático, después de sufrir un aborto espontaneo.

Alice se encerró em su propio dolor, alejándose de su propia familia, de su hija. Estuvo viendo un terapeuta, tomando antidepresivos, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Hasta que un día, mi mejor amigo recibió otra llamada que lo paralizó. Alice había intentado suicidarse. Esme, que iba a cuidar de Amelie, la encontró en su habitación, desmayada.

Jasper parecía perdido, y me dolía verlo así. Mi amigo estaba desesperado, y yo que lo conocía de toda la vida nunca lo había visto así, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Cuando mis padres murieron fue él quien me ayudó a superarlo, y cada vez que necesité de él, por estúpido que fuese, el nunca dudó en darme una mano.

Tengo que admitir que me molesté, cuando me dijo que Alice quería mudarse a un pueblito perdido en medio de Washington del que nunca había oído hablar. En el que al parecer la delincuencia era casi cero.

' _Te volviste loco'_ Solté molesto después de que me arrojara tremenda bomba _'No puedes irte ¿Qué va a pasar con el taller?'_

' _Bueno, es por lo que me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros…pero entendería si no quisieras hacerlo'_ Lo vi como si se hubiese vuelto loco, ¿Qué iba hacer yo en un pueblito como ese? _'Podemos abrir un nuevo taller allá, comenzar desde cero, no será fácil, pero nunca nada lo es'_

No habría tenido ningún problema en seguirlo a Los Ángeles, Las Vegas o incluso consideraría el mudarme a Seattle. Pero ¿Forks? hasta el nombre era estúpido, en internet decía que era un pueblo diminuto donde no habían más de diez días soleados al año y donde la idea de diversión era salir a pescar y cazar roedores. _Genial._

Pero Jasper era como un hermano y no podía dejarlo solo, no con todo lo que estaba pasando. Además, mi parte egoísta no quería perder la única familia que tenía. Si Jasper era mi hermano, Alice era mi cuñada y la pequeña Amelie mi sobrina. No iba a perderlos, aunque eso significase mudarme al fin del mundo.

Era madrugada cuando llamé para darle mi respuesta. _'Sabía que aceptarías, no vas a arrepentirte'_ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar la llamada, y desee que tuviera razón.

El estudio de mercado que hicimos antes de abrir el taller en Forks, no fue nada alentador. La verdad todos los índices decían que era una pésima idea abrir un taller en este fin de mundo. Pero Alice, que ahora creía que podía predecir el futuro, dijo que deberíamos hacerlo de todas formas.

Decidimos que no venderíamos el taller en Nueva York y que dejaríamos a una persona de confianza cuidando de este. Ese era Garrett, un tipo que conocimos en la universidad y que además tenía el conocimiento suficiente para administrar las cosas más urgentes del taller.

Hice una mueca recordando mi antiguo taller, y como las cosas en Nueva York eran diferentes. Todo era mucho más sofisticado, las cosas, los coches, los lugares y sobre todo las personas.

Suspiré frustrado, extrañando mi antigua vida cuando mi estomago rugió recordándome que era hora de comer. La nostalgia se hizo presente nuevamente, en Nueva York teníamos la mejor pizza cruzando la calle.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre —Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar decente para comer.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Alice dijo que vendría para almorzar con nosotros. —Mi amigo sonrió al mencionar a su esposa. —Tiene que reunirse con la diseñadora de interiores.

Mi amigo puso los ojos al verme con la ceja levantada, Alice siempre exageraba. La lujosa casa que habían comprado era moderna y no necesitaba arreglos o reformas. Pero la duende queria cambiarlo todo.

Lo que me pareció curioso era que quisiera una diseñadora desconocida, cuando su propia madre era considerada una de las mejores del país. Pero Alice era Alice y todo lo que hacía era impredecible.

—Voy a llamarla y decirle que ya queremos almorzar. —Jazz anunció marcando el teléfono.

Yo asentí distraído, me dediqué a pensar en nuestra mudanza y en que todavía faltaba mucho trabajo para que el lugar pudiera parecerse a lo que teníamos. Suspiré, una vez más extrañando mi querida ciudad.

Mientras observaba alrededor, movimiento en el piso de abajo llamó mi atención. Era una chica, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero su cuerpo, incluso desde lejos logró deslumbrarme. ¿Qué hacía una mujer con este cuerpo perdida en un pueblucho como este? Más importante ¿Qué hacía en mi taller?

Como hipnotizado, baje las escaleras a su encuentro. Ella observaba con curiosidad las herramientas con las que trabajábamos en los coches, aun sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me aclaré la garganta haciéndola saltar.

—Lo siento, no quise…—Me disculpé quedándome sin palabras al verla de cerca, era una Diosa. Tuve que concentrarme en la llave inglesa que la rubia tenía en la mano para detener el flujo de sangre que iba hasta mi entre pierna. —¿Planeas golpearme con una de mis propias herramientas? —Sonreí con burla.

Ella me veía con los ojos entrecerrados y desconfiada, rápidamente cambió su postura a una confundida. Al darse cuenta a lo que me refería soltó su arma improvisada, con un adorable sonrojo.

—Me asustó. —Dijo finalmente, su voz era sexy.

—Lo lamento. —Me disculpé. —No es todos los días que encuentro un ángel perdido en mi taller.

Ella se sonrojó levemente para luego verme con el ceño fruncido y lanzar dagas con sus preciosos ojos azul profundo. Lo que me pareció increíblemente caliente.

—No vengo a coquetear con usted. —Habló seria levantando el mentón, provocando que me entraran ganas de besarla y tomarla sobre esas malditas herramientas —Vengo por una entrevista.

Pestañee varias veces, sorprendido. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa pensé que tal vez venía por alguno de los puestos disponibles en el área de Jasper.

 _Oh mierda, estábamos en problemas._ Esta chica era demasiado caliente, no sería buena idea tenerla paseándose por el taller en uniforme de secretaria.

—¡Jasper! —Grité a mi amigo que venía bajando las escaleras. —Ven aquí.

El rubio que pasó su mirada de la chica a mí, me observó curioso antes de darle una segunda mirada a la Diosa frente a nosotros. Quise reír, está mujer era tan caliente que incluso Jasper volteó a verla dos veces, lo que era extremamente raro, mi amigo nunca prestaba atención a mujeres que no fueran Alice.

—La señorita dice que viene por una entrevista. —Jazz abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No recuerdo haber programado más entrevistas para hoy. —El rubio Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarla como un idiota. Me sentí posesivo, la reacción de Jasper ya no era divertida, quería golpearlo y decirle que se alejara. _Yo la vi primero._

Ella tomó aire, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran y provocando que mi pantalón apretara.

—En realidad…No tengo cita. —Hizo una mueca. —Esperaba que pudieran recibirme de todas formas. —Nos regaló una sonrisa encantadora, que me dejó un poco atontado.

 _Claro que podemos, preciosa._ _Sí prefieres, podemos hacerlo en mi apartamento, luego de una cena…_ Pensé malicioso.

—En realidad. —Mi amigo se veía incómodo —Ya he llenado los puestos de recepcionista y secretaria. —Se veía realmente apenado por no poder ayudarla.

Ella lo vio extrañada, como si de repente Jasper estuviese hablando griego. Yo me sentí aliviado, si la chica no trabajaba para nosotros no había nada que me detuviera de ir tras ella.

—¿Recepcionista? —Preguntó aparentemente ofendida. —No vengo por el puesto de recepcionista ni el de secretaria. —Percibí que intentaba mantenerse en calma, oculté una sonrisa. _Justo como me gustaban._

—¿Entonces? —Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello, señal de que estaba nervioso. —Lo siento, pero no tengo más puestos.

—¿Entonces ya tienen a todos los mecánicos? —Cuestionó finalmente con el mentón en alto.

Lancé una mirada incrédula a mi mejor amigo, y me volteé a mirarla.

—¿Vienes por el puesto de mecánico? — Tuve que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada. No podía imaginarme a esa Diosa llena de grasa… Bueno, _en realidad si podía, pero no de una forma muy profesional._

—Si ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —Se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo sonreí divertido.

—No puedes culparnos, nena. —Ella levantó una ceja, y yo como el idiota que soy continúe hablando —Mírate.

La rubia iba arrancarme la cabeza, claramente la había ofendido. Jasper me veía divertido, el muy perro se la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

—Eres…Eres un... —Estaba muy molesta, y más caliente que nunca. —Machista retrogrado —Escupió.

Sus preciosos ojos me fulminaban y parecía echar humo por las orejas, como en las caricaturas. Jasper parecía intimidado, lo que sólo me hizo reír. Esta chica no me intimidaba, era jodidamente veía sexy y lo único que provocaba en mí eran las ganas de llevármela a la cama.

—Vale, lo siento. —Levante las manos en señal de paz. —Pero, no puedes culparme, te aseguro que no soy el único que pensaría así.

Ella continuaba viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados, quise reír. La situación era absurda, ella venía a pedir una entrevista y yo era el que terminaba pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Entonces ya tienen a todos los mecánicos? —Repitió la pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—La verdad, es que aún estoy buscando a alguien. —A pesar de mantener su rostro serio, podía notar cuanto le emocionaba lo que estaba escuchando. —Y para que no me acuses nuevamente de machismo, podemos hacer esa entrevista ahora ¿Te parece bien? —Pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

—Más que bien. —Sonrió y cambió su semblante a uno más serio, profesional —Rosalie. —Me tendió la mano y yo la acepté, encantado. _Rosalie._

Cuando iba a indicarle que me siguiera hasta mi oficina, donde estaríamos a solas, Jasper, el muy idiota, me detuvo.

—¿Emmett, podemos hablar? —Dijo serio, mientras me guiaba a un lugar más apartado. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Masculló después de que nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente.

—Relájate Jazz, es sólo una entrevista. —Puse los ojos al verlo tan preocupado.

—Estás pensando con la cabeza equivocada, Emmett. —Bajó la voz aun más para advertirme. —No puedes acostarte con ella, lo sabes.

Me hice el ofendido y luego puse los ojos. Jasper se preocupaba demasiado. Lo admito, tenía sus motivos, pero el que me hubiese acostado con algunas de sus secretarias, no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo con Rosalie.

—Es una chica ¿De verdad crees que la voy a contratar? —Solté una carcajada. —Solo voy a entrevistarla y si tengo suerte enseñarle mi colección de carros en mi apartamento. —Sonreí con picardía, mi amigo puso los ojos.

—Sólo… no hagas nada estúpido. —Advirtió antes de marcharse para reunirse con Alice.

Sonreí como un niño en una juguetería al verme a solas con este ángel. Ella me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. _Sexy._

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó seria, esta chica no se andaba con rodeos. _Me gusta._

—Nope. —Negué rápidamente, ella me vio con la ceja alzada. —Jasper sólo quería asegurarse de que no vaya a sobrepasarme contigo. —Solté una risotada.

—¿Piensa hacerlo? –Preguntó, sin ningún rastro de miedo en su voz. _Atrevida y jodidamente caliente._

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —Levanté las cejas sugestivamente, ella negó. —Entonces no lo haré, a menos que tú me lo pidas. —Le guiñe un ojo, viendo como Rosalie se mordía el labio. —O… que vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿Va a coquetear conmigo todo el día o va a entrevistarme? —Levantó una ceja, viéndome seria.

Reí y negué divertido, esta chica era increíble. La conduje hasta mi oficina improvisada, y después de darle una ultima mirada apreciativa, me metí en el papel de empleador.

Me aclaré la garganta y recordé que no me había presentado formalmente.

—Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy. —Le sonreí —El rubio desabrido de hace un rato es mi socio, Jasper Whitlock. —Expliqué pensando en mi mejor amigo y sus estúpidas advertencias. —Jasper se encarga de la parte administrativa. —Puse los ojos como siempre hacia cuando pensaba en el trabajo de mi amigo. —Yo, de la parte divertida. —Ella sonrió, una sonrisa capaz de parar el tránsito. —¿Tienes ahí tu currículo?

Ella me lo entregó rápidamente y yo, que estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, imaginándome todo lo que haría con semejante mujer, me puse nervioso al leer el maldito papel.

Esta chica con un cuerpo de infarto aun no tenía edad suficiente para beber y yo ya estaba teniendo todo tipo de fantasías con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a mi faceta profesional.

—¿Tienes experiencia en mecánica? —Pregunté finalmente, al no ver nada relacionado en el bendito papel.

—¿Si? —Su respuesta salió más como una pregunta. —El verano pasado ayude a Jacob Black a restaurar algunos coches. – Se mordió el labio antes de continuar hablando —Y siempre estoy arreglando la camioneta de mi hermana. —Al ver que yo no decía nada me vio nerviosa. —También he ayudado con los coches de la policía…

—Okey, Okey, Okey —La detuve al ver que no iba a callarse nunca. —Entendí, tienes algo de experiencia. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa. —Aunque ninguna de ellas es exactamente profesional. —Hizo una mueca, y cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, la detuve. —Ninguna de estas experiencias es exactamente profesional, pero es mucho más que varios de los pseudo mecánicos que han venido estos últimos días.

Su rostro se iluminó y me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo sólo por tenerla frente a mí.

—Ahora quiero verte trabajar en ese carro. —Señale la chatarra que estábamos utilizando para las pruebas. —Nada difícil, aquí hay una lista de cosas que tienes que hacer.

Le entregué la lista con tareas, y ella la estudió con cuidado.

—Ya sabes dónde están las herramientas. —Dije con burla recordando el incidente de la llave, ella asintió demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para captar la broma. —Si necesitas algo estaré aquí.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirando? —Me vio nerviosa.

—Claro, de que otra forma me voy a asegurar de que no hagas trampa. —Ella alzó una ceja. —Además, eres mucho más agradable de ver que los otros postulantes.

Ella puso los ojos, una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

Se agachó para revisar el motor del coche de prueba, dándome una visión magnifica de su perfecto trasero.

 _Forks no es tan malo después de todo._

…

Jasper tardó un par de horas en regresar de su almuerzo con Alice. Al parecer, los habían citado del preescolar de Amelie, porque unos niños más grandes estaban molestándola.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Mi amigo soltó indignado, nadie se metía con su pequeña. –Y sólo nos llamaron porque está vez a Amy le sangró la nariz —Era extraño ver a Jasper tan molesto. —Esto ha estado pasando desde hace un tiempo, y Amy nunca dijo nada.

Amelie era demasiado pequeña para su edad, y no ayudaba el que tuviera un temperamento tan tranquilo como el de su padre. Lo que desgraciadamente la hacía un blanco perfecto para los matones.

—¿Que van a hacer? —Pregunté dándole una mordida al sándwich que Jazz me había traído.

—Alice no quiere cambiarla de preescolar. —Él puso los ojos. —Se supone, que la profesora a cargo de los niños va a organizar una reunión con los otros padres. – Tomo un sorbo de cerveza. —Si esos mocosos se acercan a mi princesa una vez más, juro que voy a…

—Son niños de preescolar, amigo. —Le palmee la espalda. —No creo que ponerte violento vaya a ayudar.

Jasper soltó un bufido antes de mirarme serio.

—Suficiente de hablar de niños. —Se volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué pasó con la rubia caliente? Dime que no hiciste nada estúpido.

—Rosalie. —Puse los ojos. —Su nombre es Rosalie. —Aclaré con una sonrisa. —Y deberías acostumbrarte a llamarla así, porque a partir del lunes trabajará con nosotros.

¿Quién lo diría? Que después de todas esas entrevistas terminaría contratándola a ella. Había tenido que tragarme mis palabras, la chica me había sorprendido, con un poco de más de practica podría ser como cualquiera de mis otros mecánicos en Nueva York, incluso mejor.

Jazz escupió su cerveza por la nariz y me observó como si me hubiese vuelto loco. Antes de que pudiera darme la lata por contratar a una chica caliente como Rosalie, Alice entró al taller dando saltitos.

—Emmett, te extrañé en el almuerzo —Me abrazó —Jazzy dijo que estabas ocupado con una entrevista. —Sonrió emocionada. —¿Y cómo fue? ¿Ya tenemos nuevo mecánico?

—Si, ya encontré a alguien. —Fue todo lo que dije, al ver la mirada de que Jasper me estaba dando. —¿Y dónde está Amy?

—Esta con Seth. —La vi sin entender. —Su nuevo niñero. —Explicó animada, vi a Jasper poner los ojos.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas con la diseñadora? —Mi amigo preguntó sonriéndole a su esposa. Alice soltó un chillido y comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar.

—No vas a creerlo. —Gritó emocionada. —¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi amiga de la universidad, Bella?

—¿Bella? —Él preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —¿La misma Bella que era tu mejor amiga y desapareció sin siquiera despedirse, la que le rompió el corazón a tu hermano sin darle explicación? ¿Esa Bella?

El semblante animado de Alice desapareció, y fue reemplazado por una mirada triste.

—La misma. —Recuperó el ánimo para continuar su historia. —Ha estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo. —Soltó emocionada. —¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

—¿De que estas hablando, enana? —Pregunté divertido, seguro de que se trataba de otra de sus teorías del destino.

—Bella es mi nueva diseñadora de interiores. —Anunció alzando las manos. —Yo no tenía idea hasta que nos encontramos hoy en la reunión, imaginen mi sorpresa.

—No entiendo cariño. —Mi amigo la vio confundido. —Pensé que odiábamos a Bella.

—Jazzy, no puedes pensar que el que me haya reencontrado con la que era mi mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo sea coincidencia. —Negó con una sonrisa. —El destino quería que nos encontráramos, y no voy a darle la espalda al destino por cosas que están en el pasado.

—¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi esposa? —Jasper rio besándola.

—Sólo digo que ya no guardo rencores. —Sonrió besándolo de regreso. —Quiero a Bella de vuelta en mi vida. —Se mordió el labio antes de hablar. —Es por eso, que vamos a salir a cenar esta noche. —Se giró hacia mí para verme con una sonrisa diabólica. —Los cuatro.

Maldije, Alice siempre estaba emparejándome con sus amigas, con la esperanza de que cabeza y me casara con alguna de ellas.

—No gracias, tengo una cita con mi nueva pantalla de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas y un six pack de cervezas. —Recordé la pantalla que había instalado y aun no había tenido tiempo de estrenar.

—Eso suena bien. —Jasper me vio con los ojos iluminados.

—No, nada de eso. —Alice saltó viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados. —Tienes que venir, vas a amar a Bella. —Sonrió emocionada. —Es muy caliente, te aseguro que cuando la veas no podrás quitar tus ojos de ella.

Mientras escuchaba a Allie hablar sobre su amiga no pude evitar pensar en la Diosa rubia que había contratado como mecánica. Sería jodidamente difícil trabajar con ella, pero el taller era mi bebe y estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

—Nope. —Me negué. —Además, no eres una fuente muy confiable. —La vi divertido, recordando lo exagerada que podía llevar a ser.

—Esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad. —Dio unos saltitos, frustrada. —Bella fue novia de mi hermano, ¿Alguna vez has visto a Edward salir con una chica que no sea caliente e inteligente?

—Otra razón para pasar de esta, no quiero las sobras de ese idiota. —Escupí, Edward Cullen era un niño mimado.

—Jazzy, dile algo. —Alice se giro a su marido en busca de ayuda.

—Vamos Emm. —Mi amigo me vio con una mueca. —Si vienes, prometo no darte la lata por lo del nuevo mecánico… nunca más. —Masculló entre dientes, era obvio que el trato no le gustaba nada, pero por su esposa estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. _Pobre bastardo._

Alice lo miro confundida, él solo se dio de hombros.

—Esta bien. —Acepté, al menos nunca más tendría que escuchar a Jasper regañándome por contratar a Rosalie, y eso ya hacía con que esta cena con la amiga de Alice valiese la pena.

* * *

 _Hola, lamento la tardanza pero no había podido usar mi computador hasta ahora._

 _Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, sinceramente no esperaba tanto, ya estoy con varios otros capítulos escritos a los que solo les falta la edición._

 _nos leemos._

 _grupo de facebook EmmettmcCartysangelfics_

 **xoxo**

 **Ella Rose McCarty**


End file.
